


whimsy

by alainey_lee (alainey)



Series: Request Fics [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fashion & Couture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey_lee
Summary: Would you be willing to model for me?The question had been out of the blue, asked during one of the fancy parties that her brother and their friends had taken her to. The Du Couteaus were known for their extravagance—Cassiopeia, in particular—and Garen’s connections with the eldest of the three siblings meant that Lux had gotten to know their social circle fairly well.She had, of course, said yes.- -Written for the prompt: CassLux in the college AU where Cass gets charmed by Lux and inspired to make a piece based off of her <3
Relationships: Cassiopeia Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Series: Request Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	whimsy

_Would you be willing to model for me?_

The question had been out of the blue, asked during one of the fancy parties that her brother and their friends had taken her to. The Du Couteaus were known for their extravagance—Cassiopeia, in particular—and Garen’s connections with the eldest of the three siblings meant that Lux had gotten to know their social circle fairly well.

Lux twirls in front of the studio mirror, the light, winding cut of Cassiopeia’s dress both fanciful and much more elegant than anything she would have ever picked out for herself, and Cassiopeia hums from her right—painted lips curling into a frown.

_It would be for one of my studio courses._

_A minor time commitment, and I’d be willing to compensate you, of course._

“Let’s try this,” Cassiopeia murmurs, pinning a swath of fabric across Lux’s right shoulder. Cass snaps a couple of quick photos from a variety of angles, and Lux turns her head as she goes, smiling into the camera at every turn. 

“Good?” Lux asks her, and Cassiopeia’s eyes flick up to hers, lips quirking upward.

“Perhaps,” she replies, and Lux’s grin widens.

_I think my final piece would look good on you._

They’d been working together on and off for the past month now, with Cassiopeia calling her into the studio about once a week. Each time Lux had shown up, new edits had been made to the dress: pushing it closer and closer to the design that Cassiopeia had originally envisioned. 

Lux had seen the initial sketches—all of them gorgeous, flowery things—and she’d been surprised by how starkly different they were from what she’d originally expected. Cassiopeia dresses and holds herself with an easy, arrogant maturity that Lux knows she herself doesn’t have, yet the designs Cass had shown her back at the party that day had felt almost soft.

Whimsical, even. And Lux has absolutely loved them.

Cassiopeia hums again, making a couple of quick, final notes in one of her journals, before snapping the book closed and unpinning the fabric from Lux’s side. “I think that’s enough for today,” she says, voice absent in her thought. “I’ll make some fixes before Friday, and we can see about having you model them again early next week.”

“Sounds great,” Lux replies, waving her way to a changing room down the hall. By the time she returns, Cassiopeia has already cleaned up the rest of her space, and the two of them pin the unfinished dress against one of the tall mannequins in the back. 

“Lunch before your classes?” Cassiopeia asks, looking down at her with a pensive, curious sort of smile. 

Lux double-checks the time—still about an hour before her Physics lecture up the hill—and nods happily, pleasantly delighted when Cassiopeia’s eyes slide away from her: face softening and cheeks tinging a faint pink.

“Perfect,” Cass replies, smiling as they leave the studio building, “then it’ll be my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of the various request fics that I wrote over on curiouscat - I'll be taking some time over the next week to post some of the others. This was an indulgent prompt submitted by a friend (love you bekko asjfg) centered in the CollegeAU that I've written most of our Jhin/Shen/Zed fics in. It was originally written in July 2020.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to request a fic, feel free to drop a prompt over on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/alainey_lee) (or find me over on twitter as [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee)).


End file.
